


Someone in Room 304

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: smutty thursdays [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Phil Lester, Fluff and Smut, Japan, M/M, Riding, Top Dan Howell, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Dan and Phil celebrate Valentine's Day in Japan





	Someone in Room 304

**Author's Note:**

> if you read my 2018 Christmas fic this is kinda like a part 2 to that, theres also a reference to my fic right hand

Adjusting to the new time zone wasn’t the easiest, but over the last 3 days they’d been there they managed to get into somewhat of a good schedule. Waking up to the early morning Japanese sun breaking through the curtains, cuddling under the crisp white hotel sheets till someone’s belly was growling for food. It was always Phil’s, making him say something dumb like “it’s saying pancake time.” 

Phil would order the breakfast for them while Dan showered, blasting the new Ariana Grande album through the shower speakers. He was always blown away with how cool Japanese hotels were, TV’s in the mirror and speakers in the showers. Singing his heart out he didn’t notice that Phil had walked in the room, stripping his clothes and getting in. 

A small shock at the sudden realization that Phil was there but it was replaced with a smile. “I ordered and asked if the could hold off bringing it till after Ten so I could join you.” Phil said softly. 

It was purely innocent, lathering each other up in a lovely strawberry scented body wash and watching the soap wash away. Soft kisses, terrible harmonies to the music playing, laughs and giggles as Dan tried to dance but ended up slipping. They were ridiculously happy together in room 304. 

The bathrobes in Japan were their favorite, big and fluffy like they were wearing a teddy bear. They didn’t bother putting on anything else, this was their day to relax and be together as long as they wanted to. They didn’t have friends to see or places to go, the only task for the day was to be together. It was their 9th Valentines Day as a couple and they were going to spend it right. 

The food arrived on a cute little trolly, rose petals on it and a single rose in a small vase. “Did you ask for this?” Dan questioned as he took the rose out to smell it. 

“No I think it’s just what they do for Valentines Day.” Phil said with smile. 

The pancakes were cut into heart shapes, the maple syrup had a pink hue to it, Dan thought it was simultaneously the cheesiest and cutest thing in the world. They ate together at the little table in the corner of their room by the window, overlooking the beautiful city they loved so much. 

They ate, they watched TV in bed, they fooled around a little bit just because they could. Around 3pm Phil asked Dan to get ready to go out, because of course he’d booked a dinner for them in secret. That didn’t surprise him but he still whined “Phiiiil” at the thought of him planning something for him. 

Dan wore his favorite dress pants that showed off his ankles and a beautiful black dress shirt with embroidered black flowers on the chest. He fluffed his hair, sprayed himself with cologne and walked back into the main room to see Phil looking handsome as ever. His quiff was spectacular, glasses on, tight dress pants that made his ass look absolutely delicious and a shirt Dan couldn’t wait to tear off him later. 

He walked up behind Phil and gripped both his butt cheeks in his hands, leaning into Phil’s ear, “you’re so fucking hot.” 

Phil turned around and placed his hands on Dan’s chest dragging them down to Dan’s belt where he tugged a bit. “You’re one to talk.” 

They grabbed their coats, Phil made sure he had his wallet and the room key and they left for the lobby. There was a beautiful massive mirror down there that Dan had been dying to take a selfie in the whole time they’d been there. He stood in his most fuck boy pose he could muster with Phil standing behind him, hand on Dan’s waist and his head just over Dan’s shoulder. Maybe he’d post it later, who knows. 

Every time they went on a date they went to restaurants in the sky, there was a nostalgic feeling they got from skybars that they couldn’t explain. Phil was a little shit who always seemed to outdo himself. From the first time he took Dan on a date and paid £2,000 for their dinner, he kept taking them to more dinners like that. They were in the highest building, in a restaurant ironically called Towers in The Ritz Tokyo. 

He did it once again. 

Looking out around the city, the lights of the buildings glowing like stars as they towered over them. They sat in a secluded little booth in the far corner of the restaurant, they loved little booths like this were the could squish in together and not be seen by anyone. Phil could rest his hand on Dan’s knee under the table while they searched through the drinks menu 

“Absolute citron infused pineapple candy, Dom Benedictine, Pineapple juice, Orange juice, Peach syrup, and Angustura bitter” Phil read out loud, “I like the sounds of that.” 

“It was the word candy that you liked the most.” Dan said with a smile. 

“And the pineapple.” Phil said with a wink.

Dan smacked his arm lightly, “hey, steak and a bj day is next month, wait your turn.” 

Phil kissed his cheek lightly, turning back to the menu, “hey look they have a 2009 Dom Pérignon.” pointing to the page. 

Dan smiled and shook his head, of course there was. “We can get that with dessert.” 

Dan got a basic strawberry margarita while Phil got his candy pineapple thing that he was so excited about, they pondered the Dinner menu for a good twenty minutes. They were in no rush to eat and get out of there, they had the whole night and well into the next morning to enjoy themselves if they so pleased. 

They ordered steak anyway and giggled together, dumb inside jokes were things that made their days. They had ordered a second glass of their drinks by the time their food came out, Dan took his first bite and moaned suspiciously loud for it to only be steak in his mouth. 

Dan stared at Phil peacefully in their booth, watching the way his jaw moved while he chewed and how his Adam’s apple moved when he swallowed. He was always mesmerized by how truly beautiful he was in everything he did. He fiddled with the ring on his right hand, switching it to his left just in that moment. No one was going to see, except maybe the waiter, but it was a bit exhilarating to feel like he was Phil’s out in the open. 

Phil noticed it while they were waiting for desert, placing his hand on Dan’s before bringing it to his mouth to kiss it. “I love you.” he said, a bit louder than a whisper. 

“I love you too.” Dan replied with a massive smile. 

Dan scooted in closer to him, resting his chin on Phil’s shoulder and tucking his arm under his. He was full of love, more than he ever thought he’d feel for someone. Everyday he fell more and more in love with Phil, he was scared that one day his heart would just explode from how much he loved him. The constant butterflies when Phil touched him, spoke to him, when he was just near him, were insane. Almost 10 years later and the flame was still going strong, no where near fading. 

They had chocolate lava cakes with caramel pecan ice cream on the side, it was just as orgasmic as the steaks they had. The champagne was smooth as hell, going down wonderfully with the rest of the alcohol in their systems. Bubbly personalities to match, they couldn’t stop staring at each other and giggling at everything. They felt calm and free and okay. 

The cab ride back home they stayed close, Dan left the ring on his left hand, his slightly intoxicated self not giving a fuck about it. The second they were in the elevator in the hotel Phil had him pressed against the mirrored wall, kissing his neck and up to his mouth. Dan’s hands went right to Phil’s butt, he had a lovely ass and Dan loved to grope it. 

With a ding the doors opened, they peeked their heads out to see the 16th floor was empty meaning they could continue to make out till Phil’s back was smacked against the door of their suit. With a hand still on Phil’s ass cheek he took out his wallet and smacked the pass key against the panel and pushed through the door. Letting it close behind them as they struggled to walk backwards into the room. 

“Wait, wait.” Phil breathed against Dan’s lips as the back of his knees hit the bed. “Look.” he said softly. 

Dan looked over Phil shoulder, the white sheets of the bed were made perfect with no creases and full heart of rose petals were laid on top. “Really?” he said fondly. 

“It came with the room cause it’s the Valentine’s Day package.” Phil whispered, wrapping his arms tighter around him and holding him. 

Dan kissed his neck up to his ear where he took the lobe in his mouth, feeling Phil’s hands start to roam his back again. His hands went down to Dan’s belt, following the hem of his trousers around to the front where he undid the buckle and his button. 

“What do you want?” Dan asked.

“Is this you asking to top?” Phil laughed. 

Dan laughed right back, the alcohol in their systems making them both giggling messes. “Rock paper scissors?” 

Phil pulled back from him, sitting down on the bed and putting his fist forward, “1, 2, 3 go!” 

“Hah!” Dan said hitting Phil’s scissors with his rock. “1, 2, 3 go!” they repeated, both throwing paper, “1, 2, 3 go!” they said once more before Dan laughed covering Phil’s rock with his hand. 

“I’m going to rock your world.” Dan joked, undoing the buttons on his shirt. 

“I changed my mind, I don’t want to have sex.” Phil said with a smile, pulling Dan’s belt through the loops and chucking it on the floor. 

Phil unzipped his trousers, pushing them down enough to rub Dan’s cock through his pants to get him hard. Dan ran his hands over Phil’s arms, tipping his head back at the feeling. “Scoot back.” Phil insisted, pushing him back and getting onto his knees in front of him. 

Dan smirked, placing his hand on Phil’s cheek and running his thumb over it lightly. “You’re so beautiful.” 

Phil pulled him out of his pants, gripping him at the base and running the head of Dan’s cock across his lips. He opened his mouth, tapping it against the flat of his tongue. Dan shook his head down at him, marvelled in the beauty and the sexiness that Phil exuded. Slipping him between his lips, Dan moaned, the tight warm heat of Phil’s mouth lighting a fire in his groin. 

The feeling was too wonderful for his drunk brain to focus on anything else, with a hand in Phil’s hair he helped guide Phil’s movements. Bobbing on his cock ever so softly, Dan felt the blood in his body make its way to his groin making him feel like his limbs were jello. He was floating on a cloud, so much so that he felt he might fall over if he didn’t sit down soon. 

“Hey,” Dan said, pulling him off. “Get on the bed?” he asked softly. He helped Phil up, laughing at the noise he made due to his sore knees. Being sexy wasn’t always comfortable, Dan knew that from experience. 

“How do we do this with the petals?” Phil asked, his voice deeper from what just happened. 

“Shake the sheets.” Dan said with a laugh.

Dan took his clothes off properly, getting completely stark naked, not giving a fuck that they hadn’t drawn the curtains. Getting the lube from his suitcase and turning back to see Phil getting naked as well. “I was going to do that.” he frowned. 

“Took too long, the zipper was hurting my dick.” Phil said throwing his shirt on the floor while shimmying from his pants and trousers, he always left his socks on, he was a weirdo. 

He got under the covers, meeting Phil there with a soft smile. “Hi.” he said with a wink. Sex with Phil was fun, he loved it more than anything else in the world. 

Phil rolled onto him, slotting a leg between his thighs and pulling Dan’s face towards his. Kissing him deeply, holding him close and breathing him in. He was so in love, in his favorite city with his favorite person on earth. Making out again the same way they were when they walked in, he knew where this was going, it wasn’t going to be a sweet and soft love making the way he expected Valentine’s Day to go. 

Groping hands, messy kisses, tongues fighting for dominance. Grinding hips, breathy moans, it was all very hot very fast. He flipped Phil over and kissed down his body, Phil was antsy and alcohol made him cum too fast so he avoided his dick and kissed his thighs instead. Spreading his legs a bit more, sitting between his legs he ran his hands over Phil’s hips and up his sides and back down. Phil was so soft and Dan could spend hours just touching him. 

Phil put his arms behind his head, resting on the pillows watching Dan as he started to open him up. Dan couldn’t keep the smile off his face looking at him, Phil knew he was hot, he raised his eyebrows at him as if to say ‘whatcha lookin’ at?” 

Dan tilted his head to the side, arching his eyebrow right back before dipping down and licking a stripe up Phil’s cock. “Fuck.” Phil said in a long drawn out groan. He took Phil in his mouth, deeper and deeper till he his the back of his throat, swallowing and making Phil jerk just a bit. Dragging his tongue along the underside of his cock as he pulled off with a pop. He had to stop himself from doing anymore or he would cum too soon. 

“Flip.” Dan instructed. Watching Phil roll onto his stomach, tucking his legs in and sticking his ass out. Dan couldn’t help smacking it and watching his cheeks jiggle. He had the best ass he’d ever seen. 

He ran his finger over the crack lightly, Phil moaning into the pillow he’d pressed his face into. Dan put some of the lube on his fingers, warming it up before pressing one to his rim. Phil pushed back into it, wanting more, Dan obliged, slipping in softly. Curling his finger, pumping it in and out before he added a second one. The stretch was one of Phil’s favorite things. Dan kissed his cheek while he stretched him, sucking a hickey into it before blowing lightly over it. Phil let out a high pitched noise that Dan only ever heard when he topped. 

A third finger and Phil was fucking back into the rhythm. Dan pulled out and pumped more lube onto his hand, spreading it over his cock, biting his lip at the feeling it sent through his body. “Ready?” Dan asked, lining up with him. 

“Fuck yes, god Dan.” He moaned. 

Dan pushed in slowly, one hand at the base of his cock as he pushed in and another on Phil’s lower back. Phil reached back and put his hand on Dan’s gripping it tight as he bottomed out. He sat up so that his back was flesh against Dan’s chest, sitting on Dan’s cock he rolled his hips. Dan rested his chin on Phil’s shoulder, Phil brought a hand up to the side of Dan’s head to hold him there while he started to ride him. Snaking his arm around to Phil’s stomach Phil’s other hand met him there to interlock their fingers. 

Phil was pulling up a little at a time and grinding his hips in circles as he rode him. “Fuck, feel so good.” Phil moaned, low and breathy.

“Yeah?” Dan said, kissing his neck and right behind his ear where he knew Phil liked it. Using his free hand he reached up and fiddled with Phil’s nipple, making him let out a breathy squeal. 

“Hold on.” Phil said, getting off him and walking on his knees up the bed, “fuck me.” he said, gripping the headboard and sticking his ass out. Dan loved when he was demanding of what he wanted. 

Dan lined back up and pushed back in, waiting a second before he was thrusting in deep. Harder and harder, Phil was making the most beautiful noises of pleasure as he got exactly what he wanted. Smacking the headboard against the wall with each thrust, Dan reached around to play with his nipple once more making him scream obscenities that Dan only ever had the pleasure of hearing. 

Dan felt himself getting close, fucking into Phil with more force and vigor than before. “Yes, yes, yes!” Phil started to chant. Dropping one hand from the headboard to jerk himself off, Dan felt him get tighter around his cock. He was cumming with a scream of Dan’s name. That’s when Dan’s orgasm rushed through his body with no planning, he fucked into Phil hard twice more before stalling and dropping his body against Phil’s for a moment. 

Once his body calmed a bit he pulled out and plopped backwards down on the bed, watching Phil flip and lie down beside him. Both of their chests heaving, “holy shit.” Phil whispered. 

“Fuck.” Dan agreed. Swallowing deep as he tried to catch his breath. 

He peered over to Phil, chest sprayed in his own cum, Dan ran his finger over it and brought it to his lips. Laughing, “pineapple.” he said softly making Phil laugh as well.

The phone in their room rang, making Dan get up off the bed to answer it, “hello?” he questioned the caller. 

“Hi we’ve had a noise complaint for room 304, if you could try and keep it down that would be much appreciated. Another warning and we might have to ask you to leave.” the woman said. 

“Yes, of course sorry.” Dan said. 

“Ask for more pillows!” Phil aggressively whispered at him. 

“Could you possibly send up two more pillows?” he asked, a pink shade of embarrassment adding to his already pinkened cheeks. 

“Of course.” she said before hanging up. 

Dan cleaned the room a bit, dimming the lights and drawing the curtains while Phil took a shower. Making the bed with the new pillows, he set up the next episode of the anime they were watching together and patiently waited for Phil to come back to the room. 

When he did, he put on his ugly fucking yellow pj bottoms and slid into bed beside him. Snuggling up close, Dan couldn’t stop the happy bubbly feeling in his stomach. It felt like the first Valentine’s Day they spent together. They still loved each other just the same amount, maybe a bit more, and they were going to love each other for the rest of time.


End file.
